villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oración Seis
The Oración Seis, known as The Six Demons, was a Dark Guild comprised of 6 incredibly powerful Mages. It formed a third of the Balam Alliance. Goal Their goal was to retrieve the Dark Magic "Nirvana" which was capable of turning "light" (good) into "dark" (evil). In other words, if this Magic was acquired, they could turn members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos. They were, however, eventually defeated by the Allied Forces after initially crushing them. History The guild was created by a man who called himself "Brain". He took five children, former slaves from the Tower of Heaven who possessed the highest Magical potential there, and raised them to be members of the Oración Seis (and also made them his keys, which served the purpose of sealing his even-more-sinister alter-ego, Zero). Ultear was considered at one point to be either used for Brain's Organic Link Magic or to be one of the Oración Seis, but Brain decided that Ultear's Magic was too great that it did not need to serve his purpose. Reborn Oración Seis In Fairy Tail anime, The Reborn Oración Seis was a Dark Guild comprised of seven incredibly powerful Mages created from the ashes of the former Oración Seis. The goal of the Reborn Oración Seis was to unite the clock parts of the Infinity Clock, as described in the "Key of the Starry Heavens", following the purpose of their previous organization, which was to bring forth total chaos and destruction. The Reborn Oración Seis was also working with Zentopia, and together the two companies succeeded in restoring the Infinity Clock to its true form. However, the Reborn Oración Seis failed in their goal because they were eventually defeated by Fairy Tail and Legion Corps. Having 5 former members of the Oración Seis, which made up a third of the entire Balam Alliance, the Reborn Oración Seis possesses incredible Magic power at its disposal which has been improved even more after 7 years. However, to attain such powers, each member had to sacrifice something: For Erigor, it was his memories; for Racer, it was his feelings; for Angel, it was her lifespan; for Cobra, it was his right eye's sight; for Midnight, it was a future in which he would be reunited with his father. Klodoa's sacrifice, if he had to make one, is unknown. A seventh member, Imitatia, was a doll that Lucy Heartfilia owned when she was a child. To accomplish the Guild's goal, Midnight turned her into a human capable of withstanding even the Dragon Slayer Magic of Natsu Dragneel. Members Guild Master: Brain/Zero Midnight (Brain II): Active Cobra: Active Angel: Active Racer: Active Hoteye: Defected Cubellios: Defected Klodoa (Jackpot): Unknown Anime only Grim Reaper: Active Imitatia: Excommunicated Gallery The Oracion Seis Guild Emblem.png The Oracion Seis Guild Emblem.jpg The_Oración_Seis team.png Oración_Seis_released_from_prison.png|Members of The Oracion Seis 7 years later Reborn_Oración_Seis.png|The Reborn Oración Seis Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Organization Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers